User talk:Digifiend
Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Tommy Oliver page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Serpen (Talk) 00:22, 2 June 2009 Thanks @_@ I didn't notice. I'm still getting used to that. Ozu Miyuki 00:09, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Red Sentinel Ranger That page was removed because there is already a page covering every Battlizer. Ozu Miyuki 18:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Jungle Fury It looks to me like it's already been swapped out. Also, I don't know why Jyuken Fury jacked up the main page logo placement, but hey - it's your site, if you guys like it the way it is now, then that's what matters. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/VA3.png[[User talk:VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS|†]] 07:38, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Comic Titles Yeah, I found them in a thread on RangerBoard where someone was trying to find the comics' place in continuity.Digi 04:15, July 3, 2010 (UTC) LG Vandalism Sorry dude Been internetless for a while, and will be for a little while longer. I can only use this public computer like twice a day.The other admins must be busy as well as of late. I will do what I can as I can. Ozu Miyuki 18:32, July 9, 2010 (UTC) 18th Season I'm deleting this because we have a page on what info we have for the season already. There is a link right on the Main Page. Under the box that says 'News". Ozu Miyuki 00:48, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I updated it just yesterday, when I was linked to a news site that the character bios. Do you have a link to a news site confirming actors and actresses who will appear in the series? Ozu Miyuki 01:01, August 20, 2010 (UTC) New Skin Are you talking about that new Wikia design that's been created? You can opt out of that. The Obsession is still our current skin design. Ozu Miyuki 21:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ...No one told me that. After all the work we did for the new look, only to have it thrown out in 17 days. From what I understand, the new design isn't even customizable yet. I despise the new design. Anyway, we still have a fair amount of time before the switch over. So until then, we don't do anything different. Otherwise, we won't be able to read anything now.--Ozu Miyuki 21:54, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I can't log in because the new skin is screwing with my work internet connection. Do I need to go into the wiki's code and overhaul the whole damn thing to make it look better, or what? I can pick a day to sit down and do that if it's needed. -- Gear-Richie Consideration Hey Digifiend, well, since Ozu has pretty much left for the most part, I would just like to let you know that my offer (from that last vm I sent you on RC) is still on the table. So, are you interested?Digi 20:55, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Possible Fanfic Curly-BraceXD: Hey, Digi, I just wanted to ask you something. Can you make a fanfic part for this Wiki? For example, those who want to share their ideas or make up their own story. All of it will be grouped up into one area, like your "seasons" folder. Also, fanfic character pages will be marked with something to assure someone that it's not real. Just a suggestion because I think it would be a pretty neat idea. :) Curly: Fanfics go on PR fan wiki. Besides, there'd be waaay too many fanfic pages This one's just for official materialGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 05:19, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Curly-BraceXD: Where can I find the PR Fan Wiki? Curly: The fan fiction wiki is http://www.rangerfiction.wikia.com It's a very very new wikia, though. Though if you're looking for the fanon wiki (which is fan-based stories that relate to the actual canon of power rangers) that one is http://www.powerrangersfanon.wikia.com Those are the two main fan sites for power rangersGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 05:07, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Curly-BraceXD: One more question: Who's the admin of http://www.powerrangersfanon.wikia.com? I wanna ask if he can block all of my pages, so that people can't mess it up. :Rallot12. (Proof here) But he's only made two contributions and hasn't logged in since 2009, so I'd say that wiki is abandoned. That means you could ask Wikia to give you sysop powers on there. Digifiend 11:58, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Logo Alright, looks good. Go ahead and update it. Digi 21:02, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I want your opinions on my blogs Hey Digi, can you read my latest blogs that I posted when I first started using the Power Rangers wiki? That would be nice. You should give your honest (positive-negative) opinions about my two Power Rangers fan-films I'm working on especally the MMPR 2012 reboot movie idea and my long, but overdue, Lost Galaxy fan-film (which I think won't be any good). You don't have to like it, you can just talk about it and tell me what you think about the films. I even posted blogs about my fan-made custom PR characters also, although they have nothing to do with the actual series. marshjranthony@yahoo.com 13:55, November 19, 2010 (UTC) [[ User: Rangermaniaguy2010 ]], 8:54 AM (UTC) Three comments I 've posted on the PRLG:TROT fan-film article Can you reply what I posted on the three comments on the PRLG: The Rise of Trakeena blog-page? What I said is very hurtful. It's urgent. User:Rangermaniaguy2010 14:14, November 28, 2010 (UTC) PRLG TROT section- Marketing: Promotion decline Hey Digi, Can you reply to me what I stated about why, by the time Power Rangers: Samurai come out, Saban will have to stop me from not promote my PRLG fan-film? I know the film doesn't exist but due to Samurai having an aggressive promotional campaign, I think the promotional campaign for this film will wind up waning during the Summer of 2011. Check the section that says "Marketing - Promotion". On the plus side, Digi, on my blog on User blog: Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena ]], I got rid of the red links for you just to see if you're amused with it. Like what you told me before, while I'm doing a blog, if I make links that are in red, the page will sound more "Fan-Fic" than "Fan-Film". Thanks for the advice. User: Rangermaniaguy2010 , 15:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC) URGENT opinion- Hot in Cleveland actress plays Queen Bansheera This old hag that I used to like off a stupid obsessive sitcom from the late 1990s-early 2000s is set to play in PRLG 2 to portray a villain from Lightspeed Rescue, Queen Bansheera, is in the fan-made sequel. Reply to me on the following page- User blog: Rangermaniaguy2010/Queen Bansheera (PRLG film) and see what you think about this stupid clown. User: Rangermaniaguy2010 8:41, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Tourney I've created a Tournament to the wiki. Interested? Please respond on my talk.--Xepscern 13:54, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Press Request for your wiki We got a request from a press contact who is writing a story about the Power Rangers TV show. Would you, or any of the other admins here be willing to chat with our contact? "It's the first one since the franchise was purchased away from Disney by its creator, children's TV kingpin Haim Saban last year. I'd like to get reactions from pop culture 'experts' who are familiar with the Power Rangers property and whether they think being reunited with their creator will help rejuvenate the franchise... also, whether or not it's too early for a show whose heyday was in the 90s, to have a big revival." Let me know as soon as you can! Thanks Sena 19:05, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Why hasn't Hunter Bradley (no not the ranger) been blocked yet?! MrSmartyMax 13:28, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :It appears as though he took it for granted (actually moved the Jayden page to Jayden Smith (thank heavens, it was reverted back again)) MrSmartyMax 12:04, March 11, 2011 (UTC) News on vandalism Hey man, just to let you know, there is an unregistered/semi-registered vandal running amuck. Keep an eye out for anyone with an IP beginning with 75.2xx [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 06:55, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Please unlock Antonio's page. Thank you. Sources Is there a established rule for citing sources on here? Because alot of the text from the Samurai episodes is copy pasted from SamuraiCast and I was concerned about the plagiarism. Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 17:11, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :Sources should be cited where possible. Most people never do though, regrettably. Text should only be copy/pasted if it was something like an official episode description, but ours tend to be a lot more detailed, and copying Samurai Cast, which is NOT under CC-BY-SA, is not on. Please post a link to an example, but if you're right, I think some rewording may be in order. Digifiend 08:03, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Unregistered users creating pages Sounds like a good idea, I wasn't even sure if that was possible. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 15:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Please do it. Then we don't have to deal with spamming anonymous users!Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 20:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Too easy on some bans Personaly, I think you should increase the ban time from a week to a month. Because a week is absolutely nothing and dustin or whomever will come back again with incessant questions. Alot of people take the fan wiki as fact I think, and any people who do that should get a immediate month ban. But that's just meGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 02:23, July 11, 2011 (UTC) is Super Blade a transformation of the Spin Sword ? --Blake bradley 09:06, September 4, 2011 (UTC) is Lantern Fighter a correct name for the attack bot ? --Blake bradley 08:30, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Re Samurai: The Claw Armor Megazord is a upcoming megazord and is REAL! This is the truth. This commercial has that name in it: Eatle 22:30, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Survivefan23 :Fine. If the name is confirmed, feel free to add it to Arsenal (Samurai). Digifiend 14:45, October 9, 2011 (UTC) But Digi said that the name could change like they did with the SWAT Megazord being the Supreme MegazordGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 17:50, October 9, 2011 (UTC) i did not get the actors from no where . Blake bradley 13:21, October 12, 2011 (UTC) So you're saying you just made up the actors, because that's a double negative. If not, what site did you get them from?Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 13:52, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :Until the name is confirmed and we know it will not change, don't add it to the article. Names have been used in such a manner before, and then changed before being introduced in the show. Wait til it appears then add it. As for Megaforce, even that name is not set in stone - and no actors have been formally cast since auditions are still going on. Stop getting ahead of yourself and the wiki and wait for official information before adding it. Nbajammer 16:06, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Er, guys, shouldn't this be on Gaeaman's and Blake's talk pages, not mine? I didn't add anything about "Megaforce" cast. I've been following the discussion on Rangercrew, and as Nbajammer rightly says, nothing's confirmed yet (remember, until The Team Unites aired, it was believed that Mentor Ji would be called Takeru). A toy packaging can confirm a zord name, but the season name requires a logo release, and casting, well, we got lucky with Samurai. Not guaranteed to be confirmed until the first episode airs, which is a minimum of 11 months away. Digifiend 15:48, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Not to mention that toy names are not always 100% correct. If the official name does turn out to be Claw Armor Megazord, then I am all for leaving it there. But if the toy releases before it airs, remember that they need to name said toy to put it on store shelves and it may not always match the in-show name. To prevent any confusion, it's best to wait til an official source (Nickelodeon, Saban, it appears in the show) to reveal the right name before posting it. Nbajammer 21:14, October 13, 2011 (UTC) can you please put back Mentor Ji's Motorcycle to the Vehicles page. thank you. --Blake bradley 11:08, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :No. Digi already asked you not to add it, but you went and added it anyway. Mentor is not a ranger. The rangers do not use his motorcycle. Therefore it is not part of their arsenal. Therefore it does not belong. That is why we've all been reverting it. It should not be added. Nbajammer 17:08, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Not just that, I don't think it's even appeared in the show yet anyway, so even if it was used by the Rangers, it would be too early to add it. We're just assuming Mentor will have one because his counterpart did. Digifiend 19:12, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I think he's used it twice - once in Origins, and once in the episode where he was scolding Mike. But even then that's at most 3 episodes (not sure if in both parts of Origins or just one of them). But no one used it unless Mentor was also using it. So really, Blake, it doesn't fit and shouldn't be added. Nbajammer 20:45, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Digifiend....My name is King wiki and I request that DigiRanger unblocks me please! I Promise to go by the book. Gear's Return Hey, sorry for my absence. I was a bit...tied up for a while. Anything I should know? --Gear-Richie 05:19, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Conversation Is there a method by which admins on the wikis can speak privately? I've been looking for something like that, but I can't find it. I wanted to have a chat with you and the other admin about the wiki. (It would probably help if I signed my name once in a while.) --Gear-Richie 21:54, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Added message The Power of the Logo So, since Saban repurchased Power Rangers, I'm thinking we should probably update the main page logo to reflect the brand change? I'm going to change it for now so you can see how it looks. If you have any objections, feel free to let me know, and we can talk about it, possibly rolling it back if necessary. I just think it's more appropriate than the Disney-era logo at this point (and I think it would match the color scheme better). Speaking of color scheme, have you seen the more Wikipedia-style skin? I was wondering what you thought of such a thing, as it would make our jobs harder (we'd have to futz with code again), but I think it would look better, and give the wiki a more professional, Wikipedia-style look. This might add a connotation in the subconscious mind to be more careful what you add to this wiki, if a person saw that style and immediately thought of Wikipedia's higher standards of information control. --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 15:56, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Didn't know about any new skin. Unless you mean MonoBook, which lacks a lot of the features the other skin has. As for the front page logo, good idea, we should've done that a year ago, to be honest. Digifiend 23:37, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I meant Monobook, but if it lacks functionality, I suppose that would be reason not to use it. What doesn't it have? --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 17:22, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :::It's not supported by Wikia, and there's virtually no customization options. See also Wikia's new look - FAQ. Digifiend 22:41, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::I see. Do you think changing the look of the wiki would be a good idea? To something more professional-looking? Maybe it's me, but this blue look...not really feeling it. --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 07:12, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Changing the colour scheme should be simple enough. What did you have in mind? As for a background, something like Marvel or DC Wikia's designs (with various heroes along the left and right sides) would be nice, I reckon, but I haven't found anything suitable. Digifiend 14:10, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I see what you mean. That does look nice, but I really like Rangerboard's banner. Do we have an artist that could do something like that? --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 19:34, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Some of the Rangerboard banners and backgrounds use Ranger Strike artwork, which is also where my Red Dragon Thunderzord avatar came from. I don't know where the Rangers Animated banner (which has a cel-shaded appearance) came from. Your best bet is to post a request thread in the fan art sections of Rangerboard, Rangercrew and Power Ranger Universe. I can manipulate text easy enough, but I'm not that great with cropping images, so I won't be doing it myself. Digifiend 13:00, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Untitled My name is King Wiki and I pledge to go by the book! 00:10, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Good to know? --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 07:12, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Please log in, King Wiki. I'm always more suspicious of edits by unregistered users. Digifiend 14:12, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :::He was blocked at some point. I don't know by whom or for what. This is his second plea to you to unblock him. --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 19:49, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I just unblocked him yesterday because he appears to be sorry for his actions. Simply put, he was inserting false information and even made a page titled "Celestial Guardians", which he labeled as the Goseiger adaptation. When I reverted those edits, he went on to my talk page and claimed that I was in the wrong in that case. More information can be found in his list of contributions. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 20:57, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Digifriend, Is that my for your infomation Squidville1 16:09, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Citation Wanted to let you know I added the citation template you made to the 'more' toolbar. Also added the article headers. DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 12:21, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Ernie Hope you don't mind, I put in a condensed version of the template. It's not a template exactly, it's its coding. It looks leaner on the page (longer on the edit page. lol) . Thanks for the heads up! By the way you can use the same coding if you encounter any more multi-show peeps. DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 02:37, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :Looks good to me. Digifiend 02:40, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Nadira The article that i written was to answer any such question for those who wanted to know what happened between Lucas and Nadira, I just gave a simple answer encase they should make their own ideas. Anyways loads of people would probably wonder about such things. I just simply imply my thoughts. Isomarcus25 23:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Isomarcus25 :Talk pages are for discussing the article, not it's subject. As I said, Blogs are what you should be using to express opionions. Digifiend 14:43, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Digifiend, I will take that under advisement. Admin Noticeboard Please check the Talk:Admin Noticeboard page. Got a couple of things I'd like to do to organize the wiki, if you guys can support the ideas. DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 00:23, January 5, 2012 (UTC) This Blake dude is a total bunghole who doesn't think about what the production staff knows, and just adds things at random! --MrSmartyMax 21:32, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Wordmark Would it be alright with you if I updated the wordmark you made? It will stay as is, but have a bar underneath that signifies our stronger emphasis on both franchises. - DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 21:24, January 7, 2012 (UTC) What I Accually Ment is. They Are Based of the Same Animal. Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 00:42, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Redirect So awesome man. I had no idea one could do that. - DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 18:15, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Akibaranger year setting I hoped that Akibaranger would set in the 1980s Squidville1 01:23, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Template:RangerInfo1 Fixed now, I think. - DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 15:03, January 14, 2012 (UTC) TeddyBearLover's block I suggest you probably make it longer, as it has vandalizes on more than one wiki. See this and this. I'm just saying, as I'd an admin from another wiki (not this one's edits) and I take vandalism very seriously. Hey, the salamanders quit singing. Hehe! 22:23, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :So he's a repeat offender is he? Thanks. Digifiend 01:22, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Zord Proposal Have you read my proposal on Admin Noticeboard Talk? Would you be alright if I ran with the idea for a couple of zord systems so we can see how it looks and if it works? - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 00:20, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Assumption I know it doesn't work, but it shows you that I'm doing a typo cleanup and it's the clearest message there is. I'll change it to just cleanup then. - Wagnike2 19:59, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Achievements Playing around with achievements now. Got any suggestions?- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 14:45, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :I think the way you've done them looks good. MMPR for one type, Samurai for another, Gokaiger for another one, zords for yet another type... all you need to do is finish adding those custom pictures. Digifiend 16:22, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm done. I wanted to see how to 'add' stuff (which you can only do for categories) so I added 'Deletion' so that if someone made a ton of delete suggestions they can get a swat mode. But it turns out out it's gonna give you ALL the options, like for 1, 5, 14, 30 etc edits, which would be pointless for deletion and might cause problems. Another thing, once you make a new 'track' you cant delete it, only keep it disabled, so it's gonna be there til wikia staff do something about it. Groan. Anyway at least I'm done with the defaults and we know how it really works. I'm thinking we can add an Episodes track, so we can get people to fix that area. Another idea which you may or may not like is adding tiny PR and SS categories to each page. This way we can do that suggestion wikia has of pitting SS and PR against each other in friendly competition. Useless for the wiki as a whole, but could be fun for the editors. Or we could not do it. Either way. Lol. Enjoy your new badges. I wonder who's gonna be AkaRed- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 17:22, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :::lol, AkaRed for the lucky 1000th edit. I like that. :) Digifiend 21:11, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Categories sorry , I guess what Nick is a co-captain because his father Korag now is the leader WindNinja 13:15, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :He's not even a ranger. Leanbow is a ranger-like ally. Digifiend 14:25, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Followed your advice Did as you suggested. Sorry. Monkeyjb1988 11:44, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Goseiger images question excuse me,i have to rename all the Goseigers images i had edited ? Patrick.cesare 23:26, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Episode Titles Hey man. Please check out Talk:Admin Noticeboard. Need your yes/no on somethin'. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 13:49, February 26, 2012 (UTC)'' sorry but i only talk spanish the english is very hard and the translator is bad and spanish wikipedia says the gosieiger adaption is not real. --Usuario:Dan heatrath 18:11, March 2, 2012 (UTC) What your translator says does not matter, seeing as it was just vandalism on the page you got it from. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 18:31, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Casualty Yep, there was. Here's the link if it helps http://www.bbc.co.uk/iplayer/episode/b01d5nkk/Casualty_Series_26_Ricochet_How_to_Save_a_Life/ --MrThermomanPreacher 14:50, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Content from SamuraiCast.COM Found this issue...The Bullzord episode wiki page is almost a copy and paste summary from Samurai Cast with very minor changes. Wiki: http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/The_BullZord Samurai Cast Source: http://www.samuraicast.com/episodes/episode.php?episode=6-the-bullzord :( Look, I'm not the best typer and I meant to give the website credit, but I was in a rush with standardized testing, coming up. Pikatwig 11:57, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Credit is not the issue. You DO NOT copy text unless it's free like in a wiki. 13:31, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, anon. You're right. The editing page says "Contributions licensed as CC-BY-SA. More details." The licensing page says that "Work which you do not hold the copyright to, or which is not available under this license, should not be added to Wikia." Basically, that's any third party content that isn't from a wiki. Copying text from Samurai Cast (or other fansites) is not allowed. Period. However, Fury Diamond tells me that taking pictures from there is fine (in fact, I've done that myself, it's where the Green Shogun Ranger picture came from, I cropped it from one of the episode screen captures). Digifiend 16:39, March 29, 2012 (UTC) 3 strikes and I'm out, right? Let me guess, it's a three strikes and I'm out scenario. Don't worry, someone fixed The BullZord, and I'm working on Something Fishy right now, so don't worry about. Pikatwig 23:03, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Congrats bureaucrat Digifiend. :) Zordon knows you deserve it. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 10:20, April 5, 2012 (UTC)'' Beet/Stag Busters scans Ummm Digifiend, the scans on Beet's megazord looked gold rather than orange that we saw in the picture. I'd say Beet is more gold-orange (if that color exists) because it doesn't make sense to have a orange ranger with a gold zord. Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 02:33, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :I fixed it. Since he's considered orange, I changed the gold to orange. If it turns out he was gold all along, that can all be changed back. Nbajammer 03:23, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Right, for now we have two images of Beet Buster. Both of which show the ranger himself as orange. The rule of ranger color applies. Like how in Gekiranger the bat is yellow. But in Jungle Fury he is black, despite being an Indigo zord. (which reminds me I gotta check on those pages) - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 07:06, April 9, 2012 (UTC)'' Hm okay never saw it there before or saw it attach there ethier so I figured it was a goof okay my bad.Sonamyfan666 23:53, April 13, 2012 (UTC) A Second Chance Digifiend please. Make Samueljoo another chance to edit the pages. You don't want him to block the pages. Unsigned comment by DharakJoo :Sockpuppeteering is an even worse offense. Having multiple accounts is an instant life ban. You don't fool me. Digifiend 19:45, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :Wouldn't that mean all other accounts get life ban as well?Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 21:14, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't worry, all six accounts will never make an appearance again. However, I am not sure if there is a seventh as of yet. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 22:20, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::There's always anonymous contributions. Btw, can only a founder adjust the security level of a wiki? Like stopping anonymous contributors/potential vandalsGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 22:47, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::All it takes is being an admin, hence MMPR-PRWF and PR(S)S articles being very secure at this time. ::::Six!?! Samueljoo had another four accounts I didn't know about? Digifiend 23:30, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, all that had to be done was use the searchbox to look for "User:Sam" and in that list alone, there were five that corresponded to Sam'uel'joo. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 23:48, April 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::Why don't users learn that if they're banned once, you shouldn't make another account with a name that is similar to your banned one? At least Squidville had the smarts to change his name completely to JAmesNintendoNerdGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 00:29, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Deletion Right. Sorry. spam deletion Ohh yeah, I think I clicked on that page and was going to mark it for deletion around the same time you deleted it. So I guess when my edit to mark it for deletion was saved, it somehow recreated the page. oopsGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 03:02, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Princess Megan hello i get that name Princess Megan from a website which i thought was correct sorry! HIPNOFrost 14:48, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: blake Didn't actually realize that one whoops. As for Blake, why just a week. He very consistently has been spamming the samurai talk pages with speculative questions about the rangers' last names and stuffl like that. And that's just a sockpuppet for his Shaggy.rogers account. So I don't see why he isn't banned longer given that he does this all the time, even when he's tld not toGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 15:34, May 3, 2012 (UTC) : Well, now that you've mentioned multiple accouts, it's blockin' time! [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 16:05, May 3, 2012 (UTC) : I'm more surprised that no one actually put 2 and 2 together, since both the shaggy account and the blake account do the same kind of stuff and very similar languageGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 16:11, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :: Yeah, we should have gotten on that earlier, but didn't want to assume. Also, while I was blocking him, I perma-blocked the following user-names: Blake bradley, Shaggy rogers, Hunter Bradley, Shane clarke, Fred Jones, Dustin brooks. All Sharing Scooby-Doo and Ninja Storm names, so keep an eye out for Tori, Daphne, Velma, Scooby, and Cam. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 16:20, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you for taking care of this - I was already biting my teeth saying if I were an admin, he'd have been perma-banned. I realized he was only trying to help, but after the first time he was told to stop he really should have. I had to revert multiple edits of his in the Episode section as he was adding information to the article that was already there. He plainly couldn't see that. Nbajammer 16:48, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Why only one week? Because I wanted to give him chance to repent. But if he's sockpuppeteering, he's blown it. That's an automatic life ban. Digifiend 20:11, May 3, 2012 (UTC) excuse me, but blake was adopted Lauren?? If I may ask, where'd you found it? Who is Lauren Shiba I'm pretty sure there's no confirmation to her name...yet. So why is the article still up?Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 22:40, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :Did you not see the reference link I used on the Super Samurai season page? It was Kim Crossman's website that confirmed it. Digifiend 23:06, May 6, 2012 (UTC) can someone create a Wiki-background ? can someone create a Wiki-background ? HaosWolf-ShadowIngram 20:16, May 7, 2012 (UTC) About the Portuguese usage... I could not understand Jim avlez's English, so I had to ask him to type in his strongest language. Which turned out to be Portuguese. Joker-Man 01:09, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Empathy Can you PLEASE unban king wiki by June 15, 2012? He didn't mean no harm. All he ever wanted to do was to work for Saban one day. Just think of Loki for example. He WAS NOT violating the rules delibralty. He's autistic.His life is like a roller coaster ride that once he gets on he cant get off. Show empathy. put all of youreselves in his shoes. give him one last chance to redeem himself so he could be truly worthy of being a great admin to this wiki and a great role model. Please. Think about what you've read. sincerely, 21:06, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Let me guess: YOU are king wiki. Fella, let me tell you: I'm autistic, and I know when I'm in the wrong. Joker-Man 23:57, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm with Joker on this one - every time king wiki gets banned, some time passes then he comes crawling back begging for another chance, denying any wrong-doing. Thus I too believe you to be him. He was violating the rules, and quite very blatantly so. He even admitted to being a badge farmer, in clear and utter violation of the rules. I do NOT support yet another unbanning of king wiki so that he can once again vehemently disregard the rules of this wiki. Nbajammer 00:41, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, that is King wiki - why else would that IP address have King wiki's user page in his contributions list? Blocking powers activate! Digifiend 00:42, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Lol I'm autistic too, and I've learned a similar lesson. I got blocked from wikipedia for a time but I've improved. You're not really a role model King, you're a obsessed fanboy that's willing to break the rules. I don't have empathy for people making excuses for why they repeatedly break established rules just to get what they want. Digifiend, ban king wiki's IP for goodGaeaman788: admin on Gundam Wiki 01:59, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :Furthermore, you say you want to be "worthy of being a great admin to this wiki and a great role model". Guess what? Admins don't break the rules. Neither do role models. You have a very serious problem with authority, and I would never, EVER support you for adminship on this wiki. This time, I can safely say to take a hint! Nbajammer 02:05, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Not to mention, Digifiend, Dc, and I are all sane and thus would never grant King wiki adminship anywhere. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 04:39, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Only if I admined a fanfiction wiki would I grant him admin status. Wait, why don't you ever use the fanfiction wiki King?Gaeaman788: admin on Gundam Wiki 04:49, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ban him for good you say? Already done. I extended King wiki's block (from the original 1 year) and blocked the IP address, both for 100 years! That's a lifetime ban. Digifiend 09:32, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::But then he'd be back to mess things up next century! - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 10:08, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::::lol, he'll be dead by then. :p Digifiend 10:39, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Mistake It was a mistake, I thought someone had vandalized the page. So, I just made a mistake. Pikatwig 03:49, May 11, 2012 (UTC) can you please unlock lauren shiba's page. thank you. --Oliver Queen 06:24, May 16, 2012 (UTC) : Given the question you asked on the page, Oliver, it is clear you are Blake bradley, so you're out of here. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 06:31, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Disambiguation Page for "Jin" I need a bit of help making a disambiguation for "Jin", mostly since with Beet Buster's full name revealed, I don't want people just ending up with the page for Red Flash instead. -StrangerAtaru 02:24, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok i was just confused cause o the translation on the show thanks for replying.Darthsaber89 02:28, May 30, 2012 (UTC)darthsaber89 Can I apologize for puttiing scam on the wiki? Jonathan Leung 04:10, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Jonathan Leung 60 days and apology I'm trying for the 60 day award and due to contently getting blocked stops that, so you know. I saw that footage, but in the one I saw it sounded more like "Mailiton". I'm sorry about the goof up.Pikatwig 02:00, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Badge farming is a no-no. If you really need something to do to get that badge, look for typos (for example, any use of Goranger instead of Gorenger) and missing article headers (the gray bars at the top of most pages). Digifiend 02:07, June 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I've never been on a wiki that gives Badges for edits. It gets tempting and fun getting new ones. It's a habit. Pikatwig 03:43, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Evidence If you watch this you'll see the things the Enignes said before turning into G-12. I'm not wrong this time! (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6vj2KXAeqE&feature=relmfu) Pikatwig 19:54, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :You made minute changes, and neither the old version nor the current one match those subs exactly. But without an alternate sub to compare it to (unlike Gokai and Busters) I'll just leave it be. It's close enough. Digifiend 01:44, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Screencap credit. How exactly would the capers like me to credit them? Leave a url link in my user profile or create a caption that states "screencap from url name here" when I upload the image? I'm just wondering as this is a first for me. Lily Ford 06:47, June 17, 2012 (UTC) :When you upload an image via the Add a Photo option in the Contribute menu at the top of a page, or by clicking on a red image link, there's a Summary text box with the following already filled in: : :Put the source where it says Source=, for example, :Source=http://www.rangercrewmedia.com :Which results in this: :Unfortunately, the Summary box doesn't appear when uploading via the page editing window, this is something Wikia needs to urgently fix, and I'll be complaining if it's not sorted in the upcoming Wikia Mediawiki upgrade. Digifiend 13:08, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Unblock Megaforce Can you please unlock Power Rangers Megaforce for me. thank you. :WHy does this seem like a User:Blake bradley sockpoppet, always asking for pages to be unlocked? Nbajammer 14:50, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::"Garfiled" has just been life banned for suspected sockpuppetry and overwriting an admin created redirect (which is to Category:Megaforce Rangers) on Megaforce Rangers. Digifiend 18:03, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Samurai, Super Samurai, and Megaforce season numbering I thought Power Rangers Super Samurai was just a continuation of Power Rangers Samurai. So when Power Rangers Megaforce was announnced, they considered Super Samurai as the 19th season, making Megaforce the 20th season. Why is that? Jonathan Leung 23:19, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :MMPR reversioned no longer counts as a season. Samurai counts as two, seasons 18 and 19, while Megaforce will be seasons 20 and 21. Digifiend 03:10, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm just glad that MMPR 2010 is no longer a official season. Joker-Man 03:20, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :::So you are saying that if Gokaiger is adapted, it will count as season 23? Jonathan Leung ::::No. It'll be #22. And sign your posts properly please, with a datestamp. Digifiend 13:25, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Sure. No problem. Jonathan Leung 06:11, July 6, 2012 (UTC)Jonathan Leung 11:10PM, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Megaforce Poster from MonkeyJB1988 I honestly don't remember where I got it, but I don't visit Samurai Media or Ranger Cast. I think I got it from JE Fusion. However, I don't know where they got it from, so you can credit him if you want. I just wanted to post a picture that was strictly Megaforce. If he/she found it first, go for it. :) Monkeyjb1988 12:13, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :JEFusion is NEVER a credible source - almost all their news is taken from somewhere else. Digifiend 12:18, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::I just got the picture, not info. I only knew it was legit after I saw a picture of the poster at a licecensing expo. I also just checked and I realized I couldn't of gotten it from JEFusion: it didn't have the high res version. :::Sorry about the trouble. I thought crediting meant either Saban, Disney, or Toei. I'll be careful next time. Sorry. :( Monkeyjb1988 12:27, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's for copyright. We need to credit sources as well. Digifiend 14:23, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Admin Decisions We have some admin decisions to make. Like whether to keep the achievements or whether to promote new admins. Please check out the Noticeboard. Since there's three of us we can vote properly, odd-ways :) - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 23:40, June 28, 2012 (UTC) a question? can you help me out with a wiki /Power Ranger related question? http://mmpr.wikia.com/wiki/User:GoldSamuraiRanger banned me for no reason on another wiki i understand you to be the founder of that wiki. http://mmpr.wikia.com/wiki/New_Power_Rangers_Wiki you can check my edit's here and ask around on other wiki i Admin on and can see that this ban was completly unfounded. As this would affect work i do on other wiki's would you be so kind as to remove the block as all eveidence points to this ban being unjustified. i am an a admin on: *''Wiki Warbirds'' *''ThunderCats wiki'' *''Airwolf Wiki'' *''Implausible Alternate History Wiki'' *''Ad Astra Per Aspera Wiki'' *''The Dukes of Hazzard Wiki'' if you need to ask me a question please feel free to message me. here or on facebook thank you for your time. (feel free to reomove this from your page if you want to.) Wingman1 01:32, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Since your contributions only shows edits to your user and user talk pages, with the deleted contributions page completely blank, I can't understand why you was banned. Block rescinded. Digifiend 01:50, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :thanks, Digi, plese let me know if i can ever be of help to you are any wiki of yours. :i know i don't edit much but i do read and i follow pages tha i do. this enables e to easly fight and revert spam, you can see that in my contributions here for evidence of this.Wingman1 01:55, July 2, 2012 (UTC) *sorrt to be a bother but i a still showing up as blocked. :01:32, July 2, 2012, GoldSamuraiRanger (Talk | contribs) blocked #106 (expires on July 3, 2012 at 01:32, account creation blocked, cannot edit own talk page)(Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Wingman1". The reason given for Wingman1's block is: "Vandalism") :Can you fix if you get the time? thanks in advance.Wingman1 02:48, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::You aren't blocked, your IP is, and the IP address isn't showing up in the block log. It'll be automatically unblocked tomorrow. Digifiend 19:45, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Why did you establish another power rangers wiki?Gaeaman788 06:39, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :It mostly had to do with the creation of a PR Samurai article - Ozu Miyuki was proving almost as troublesome as Ryulong on Wikipedia at the time, in regards to adding newly released information. The page here was actually created two days after I set up that wiki (in September 2010). I only came on board here when he became inactive (I think he got annoyed at Wikia's enforced skin changes) and promoted DigiRanger as his replacement - Digi in turn asked me to become an admin here (this all happened only a month or so later), and that left only a downloads page as a reason for keeping the other one active - when Megaupload was taken out, rendering that page almost useless (the Rangercrew thread, which was sort of a mirror, practically had to be redone from scratch), I pretty much abandoned it, although GoldSamuraiRanger, who I'd given admin abilities to so he could maintain that downloads page (which is sysop protected to prevent vandalism), doesn't seem to have noticed, as he's still been adding content. Wikia doesn't allow wikis to close down (Wikisimpsons tried to, when they wanted to move due to the enforced skin switch, but Wikia staff just appointed new admins and renamed it Simpsons Wiki - and that's just one of hundreds of examples). Digifiend 09:11, July 6, 2012 (UTC) (update he has done it AGAIN. i ask you as i intend to ask him what is his issue with him blocking me and the ip i edit from?Wingman1 01:08, July 17, 2012 (UTC)) :It seems like he blocked you one minute, then unblocked you the very next and the IP block hasn't cleared up. Though I am an admin here and not there, it does bother me that he considers editing one's own user page as vandalism as that is all I'm seeing for edits. To me, that's an abuse of power. Also moved comment down to the end of the section to keep it chronological. It is otherwise unedited. Nbajammer 01:11, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :it's just so anoying when i go to adopit a wiki and they say i can't because i am blocked on that wiki. i did make 1 edit on a page '''to show my "good faith". i hope to get an answer from GoldSamuraiRanger about this soon soon.Wingman1 01:20, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Battlizer Complaints Ok. Before Super Samurai started, Battlizer said that Jayden, at some point was to recieve a battlizer which was now Shogun Mode. I was real excited that Battlizer was back regardless of it's absence in Jungle Fury, and RPM. But once Jayden held up the Shogun Disc, I saw all 5 rangers in Shogun Mode! Boy, was I disgraced. Here I am, excited of the Battlizer returning and later, all rangers gets Shogun Mode! Saban better have Megaforce Red get a Battlizer!!!! Jonathan Leung 06:18, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :This would be better placed in a blog so people can comment on it. Gaeaman788 06:40, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, we all thought it was a battlizer until it turned out to be usable by everyone (meaning it's a team power-up instead) and only used in the zords. This isn't a complaint that should be directed just at me - in fact, this has been discussed to death on the forums. Digifiend 08:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok then. Jonathan Leung 04:15, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Badge System are you planning to do a badge system too cause if we do that we can start getting more peaple to help - '''User:Legoisawesome forgot to sign this post :The badge system was removed by vote of the admins due to people making edits solely to earn them rather than contribute to the wiki. They very likely will not be returning. Nbajammer (talk) 14:47, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Fanon wiki can you help me creat a wiki for fanon power rangers and kamen rider combine thank you Legoisawesome :Sign your posts, and learn to use proper spelling and grammar. So no, I don't think you'd make a good Founder and Admin. Digifiend 20:00, July 29, 2012 (UTC) old episodes Hi digifeld I found out where you can watch old super sentai episodes and Kamen Rider episodes it is on Facebook and there are some on Veoh but they suck thanksLegoisawesome (talk) 14:11, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Admin M and Henshin Fever? Yeah, I know and already use them. :) Hey I am having problems with the custom signature i made I would try facebook and facedl. I recently watched the Gokaiger episodes on there. Just type in the episode of Gokaiger you want to watch on google video and narrow your search down to the source facedl. ````Jonathan Leung Billy wasn't in 200 Episodes if I am correct Billy wasn't in 200 Episodes he was only in 142 of MMPR and 43 of Zeo so that right there is 185 and then add on the numbers of episodes he was in of MMAR which would only be at the max 195 so he would need 5 more episodes to be in 200 Clash Of The Red Rangers Is Clash Of The Read Rangers a movie or a episode even though it says Clash Of The Red Rangers movie but to me it is a tv special. :It's a TV movie according to it's own title screen, but in practice, it's a double length episode. :: That is what i was thinking in away and without the 2 specials for super samurai if i am correct all together there is 43 episodes counting Clash Of The Red Rangers unless you want to split in two then ther would be 44 episodes but i wouldn't and Nabjammer did have a point with Bulk because he wasn't in the episode of In Space the first time we see the Psycho Rangers. :::That is correct. 22 normal length episodes in Samurai, plus Clash, plus 20 Super Samurai episodes. We don't have episode titles for the two Super Samurai specials yet. ::: Ok and you are cool and thank you. ::::By definition it cannot be an episode since the word movie is in its own title. If it was simply entitled "Clash of the Red Rangers", then it would be an episode. But by its own title screen it's "Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie". It doesn't even consider itself anything but a movie. That it is a TV special is determined by the fact that said movie aired on tv and not in theaters. Therefore the end count will be 44, not 45, once you factor in the other 2 Super Samurai specials. ::::Um when it aired on tv I don't remember seeing The Movie in its title. ::::Nabjammer you are correct it does have The Movie in its title. Monobook sidebar I noticed you updated the new skin for Kyoruger, but where do I go to do this for Monobook? I can't find a link anywhere. :MediaWiki:Sidebar FanficToku Wiki want to join my custom toku we need admin and memebers so we pick you here is linl http://fanfictoku.wikia.com/wiki/Fanfictoku_Wiki thanksStarrman (talk) 01:23, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :No thank you. I have enough to do as it is. : do you know anybody willing to join : Nope.Gaeaman788 (talk) 02:35, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Gosei Cards Like with the Gokai Changes and the Spells section for the Magirangers, would it be a good idea to start a Gosei Cards used section for the Goseiger episodes, just to keep it consistent?Gaeaman788 (talk) 15:03, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :Good idea. The Goseiger pages need other fixes as well - ArticleGoseiger and EpisodeInfo templates, photos, Epic numbers in page titles, and transliterations changed to romanisations. I just looked up Epic 15 in relation to a Rangerboard discussion about Datas (I was pointing out that he had to appear in Megaforce) and found that the page referred to Mons Drake as Moth Dorakku. I've seen similar problems on Gekiranger episode pages. MMPR season 1 Ok if I am correct the 60 for season 1 in MMPR is not counting the pilot which if I am correct if you count it there would be 61 and if you add the 60 from season 1 to the 52 from season 2 and the 33 from season 3 and the 10 from MMAR it =155 and I added it on my ipod's calculator so I know it is not wrong. :I just checked the Episodeguide (index) and Goku is right, Hogday Afternoon Part 2 checks in at episode 155. There also appears to be a problem right between Samurai and Super Samurai on that list that I can't seem to solve, and another problem will occur at the start of Megaforce due to Clash of the Red Rangers being where it is. ::Clash is an awkward one. It aired between seasons but should properly be placed later. Do we put it in airing order (between seasons), production order (after Super Samurai) or chronological order? Either way, it needs to lose the movie sub heading (I've done that). I can't see any difference between the way Samurai is done, the way Super Samurai is done, and the way RPM is done. Maybe there's just a limit to how many templates can be stacked before the HTML code breaks the number list? Maybe we should change the layout, make it into a table. Bryan Cranston Bryan Cranston was not even nominated for an Oscar for Little Miss Sunshine. http://www.oscars.org/awards/academyawards/legacy/ceremony/79th-winners.html [[User:PBlakeney|PBlakeney] (talk) 17:47, September 19, 2012 (UTC)] :Eh? Says he was on Wikipedia. It merely says "He appeared in 2007 Academy Award Best Picture nominee Little Miss Sunshine". It means he appeared in the Oscar-nominated film.PBlakeney (talk) 18:22, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Enter I figure it was easiest to just ask you, instead of doing something right out, since I'm not familiar enough with this particular wiki's rules. On the Enter page, there's a picture of him as Beet. I personally have taken a series of screenshots from the RAW and Nihon's subs, of which appear to be better quality, http://www.majhost.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=267816. I'm just throwing that out there and offering anything that might be seen as a better image, but I didn't want to just put something in without knowing the rules.--Sir Koji: White Knight (talk) 15:34, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :They don't look any better than the one already there, and anything with subs on should not be used. Recapture them from the HD encode, crop out any subs, and we might be good to go. ::Is there even an HD encode? I grabbed that from Nihon's HD Busters 30, and of course it was standard. And of course, I'm assuming you'd want a full body shot, not something like this http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Sir-Koji-of-Ice/Kamen-Rider/VagBeet/vagbeet7.png right?--Sir Koji: White Knight (talk) 03:21, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, a full body shot would show off the cape that normal Beet Buster doesn't have. As for the encode, you said they were HD, but the images look blurry, which is why I assumed they were from the SD. Maybe it is SD, in which case TV Nihon really should've released it on it's own, not with episode 30 which definitely does have SD and HD versions. Looks like there isn't going to be anything better then. Crop the subtitle off this one: http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Sir-Koji-of-Ice/Kamen-Rider/VagBeet/vagbeet1.png - it's the same as the image already there, but will be larger. ::::Yeah, I thought it was strange that it was an SD video, but do HBV every do HD? Regardless, cropped, I will be uploading it.--Sir Koji: White Knight (talk) 14:29, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Lauren/Jayden Did I get your opinion correctly? I called for a vote, to be fair. I just don't know if you still maintain the same position. Just change it if you have, then we'll make the necessary notes. :Yeah, my opinion hasn't changed. Like I said on the PRSS talk page, there were two Ranger Keys in Gokaiger, so the powers are identical, but not the same. They don't even have the same morpher in PRSS, although they did have identical changers in Shinkenger. I know we're just waiting for DigiRanger's response now. I've been reading the page but saw no point in responding any further (as was said, it was just going in circles), I've said what I have to say on the matter. ::All right. Either way the vote goes, seeing as it's a point of contention (the mere fact it's being discussed proves that it is) we would be remiss not to include the other opinion as well. Once we see which way it goes let's just construct notes that cover both opinions and add a reference note to the talk page. Attention I added a note to this section that you may want to look at. Air Dates for Super Samurai I found an airdate from http://www.samuraicast.com/episodes/. Can I post these dates onto their respective episode pages? Jonathan Leung (talk) 00:05, September 29, 2012 (UTC)Jonathan Leung :No, because they're guesses. ::Oh. Ok. I won't then. Damn. I was really counting on when Ep. 14 of PRSS will start. There's nothing you could do about it right? Jonathan Leung (talk) 05:15, September 29, 2012 (UTC)Jonathan Leung :::We have no control over Nickelodeon's policies. When we get a confirmed airdate we'll add it, I won't allow any more mistakes. And by the way, when you replied, you broke my sig. Do it again and there'll be consequences. Did I? Oh. Sorry about that Jonathan Leung (talk) 00:44, October 1, 2012 (UTC)Jonathan Leung Spanish Version of The Morphin Grid Please help with the Spanish version, in order to grow The Morphin Grid! Anyone who knows Spanish or Castilian has to work with me! This clear? http://es.powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Portada Angel135 (talk) 13:09, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Help with page edit How do you do the redirect? All I remember is the REDIRECT: Page name. Jonathan Leung (talk) 05:29, October 14, 2012 (UTC)Jonathan Leung :It's # then REDIRECT then [ [ (pagename here) ] ] ::Thanks for posting that, but I already replied on his talk page. By the way, you can use code to display code without it being activated. :::It's alright. Nbajammer might not have known. Jonathan Leung (talk) 01:16, October 15, 2012 (UTC)Jonathan Leung ::::Actually, I did - but it didn't activate. :::::I think Jonathan was referring to the fact I posted on his page, not my comment about the nowiki code. ::::::In that case, he'd be right because I saw this edit first - and I answer where I see the original question. Favor You know, for some reason, you're one of my favorite admins. Sorry to embarrass you. I'ts kind of embarassing to me too. Jonathan Leung (talk) 04:23, October 19, 2012 (UTC)Jonathan Leung